Discovering Happiness
by unspeakable66one
Summary: Femslash HG/OC story. Au. BoyXboy. HP/?. Hermione falls for someone totally unexpected. Will she accept her feelings or will she do what everyone expects from her? That is ending up with Ron. She gets a little help from Harry who has a secret of his own. This is nothing compared to Voldemort! (Voldy will take a minor back seat in this story). STORY STOPPED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the fan fiction readers out here ")

So this is going to be my very first attempt at writing a fan fic story (and even writing in general), so please please don't hate me for mutilating the wonderful world of Harry Potter or it's characters.

English is NOT my first language, there will be grammar and spelling mistakes but I'll try my very best to correct it.

Anyway ;) ... this will ultimately be a HG/OC FEMSLASH story. Also involving Harry in a boyXBoy relationship.

(If anyone finds this offensive you are under no obligation to read any further)

It will be AU. The main focus will be the relationships between the main characters.

Okay then, without boring you any further than I already did, on with the story...

Oh by the way...

I own nothing but the plot line and other characters.

* * *

Amidst the hundreds of laughing and cheering students, that can't wait to board the train to begin their summer holidays, two very well known students seems to stand out amongst the rest.

A couple of feet from the train, standing beside a fallen and broken tree A black raven haired boy with round spectacles and a distinctive lighting bolt scar on his forehead seems lost in thought as he watches his fellow school mates converse happily with each other.

Although he couldn't find it, to be as happy at the prospect of going home for the summer than most of the students, he wasn't able to stop the small smile forming on his lips as he saw the Weasley twins chasing a fellow Gryfindor girl with a giant spider in their hands.

Just to his left, a bushy brown haired girl was watching the boy out of the corners of her eyes.

And although she had a book open in her arms (yes! Even on the end of school year), anyone who was anyone would know that the girls attention was nowhere on the big tome in her hands.

Instead it was discreetly focused on the boy next to her.

The small smile on his face didn't go unnoticed by her and it made her frown.

But even before she could open her mouth to ask what was wrong he surprised her by answering first.

"Hermione" Emerald green eyes turned her way.

The girl in question froze, as if caught in bright headlights. She hadn't noticed that he noticed the worried expression on her face directed at him.

"Nothings wrong with me. I'm okay"

"I wasn't going to ask that" she tried to recover.

He just gave her a knowing stare.

"Okay. Fine. Maybe I was going to ask that. But you can't blame me Harry. Your my best friend and I'll always worry about you. Especially now. After the year we had. You had"

She closed the book in her arms with a sigh, then turned her body and full attention to him.

"I can't understand how this isn't affecting you."

"I never said it isn't affecting me. I'm just saying that you don't need to worry so much about this."

"But Harry..."

"No buts Hermione. I'm telling you it's okay. Everything will work out. Sure I'm sad and upset that I don't get to live with Sirius right away but I know I will. Very soon. I just need to be patient. And you need to stop worrying about me so much. It's going to start showing on your face" he jokes with her.

"Harry!" She hits him on the arm.

But Harry just keeps laughing and soon she joins in.

Wiping a stray laughing tear from her eye, she looks past his shoulder and sees the last couple of students boarding the train and then the famous flame red hair and lanky body of her other best friend, Ronald, running towards them.

"Oy! You two. What are you standing around for? Trains 'bout to leave. One would swear you'd rather be staying at Hogwarts!"

Rolling her eyes, but thinking how much Ron is correct on that statement, she tightens the hold on her book in her arms and makes to follow the boys.

She didn't miss the eye roll Ron gave when he spotted the book but chose to ignore it for once.

 _'Everything will work out'_

She hopes it will for a change.

* * *

Sooooo... that's the first chapter right. I know it sounds pretty boring but hopefully it'll pick up. I know it doesn't make a lotta sense now but I'm just trying my hand at writing, I never claimed to be any good ;)

Hopefully people will read and keep reading the more chapters I post.

This begins at the end of year three b.t.w.

Thanks! !


	2. Chapter 2

It was the third day of her summer holiday. The first day (or what was left of it) she took to rest. The second day she spent the whole day with her parents. They didn't go anywhere.

The third morning held a promise of a wonderful sunny and warm day, so she had decided that morning that she would go to her favourite place in the park with a book.

While growing up that was her popular spot to hide away from the mean kids at school, when they were relentless in their bullying and where she usually tried to clear up the tears before her parents saw her.

It never did work though. Her parents always saw the tears and sadness and the loneliness and fear.

But in time it became her favourite spot for reason other than hiding. When she sat under the big old leafy tree she always felt so calm and protected. Every time she came to read it felt like it was only her, her book and the tree. Nothing and nobody else existed.

So as she made her way towards the park, her feet automatically taking her to her tree (yes her tree. She had engraved her initials on the base of the tree. In very small letters of course), she felt a strange calmness take over her body. Like she was on cloud nine or had a very powerful relaxing potion just recently.

Inhaling the somewhat familiar scent of the tree Hermione slowly sat down with her back propped up against the tree. She pulled her legs up so that she could hold the book against them and make herself more comfortable. Letting out a contented sigh she opened her book and started on her reading.

The happy and quite day Hermione had in mind never came to be, as she was only two chapters in when the worst thing happened.

Two worse things actually.

Upon hearing that voice (she was so engrossed in her book she never heard them coming) her whole body turned ice cold and she could feel how her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach.

Even after all this time. Even after everything she's been through, these two still scared her. They could still upset her. And she hated herself for that.

She hated the idea of feeling so weak against them.

Slowly she turned her gaze towards her oncoming (unwelcoming) guests.

"Well well. Look who we found. Hiding again are you loser?" The blonde girl with the high cheekbones and perfect nose was the first to speak.

"Did your 'special' school decide you aren't special enough for them anymore and sent you packing?" This time the other girl spoke. Also blonde with incredibly amazing eyebrows.

"What's the matter Grangy? Cat got your tongue? Or are you just too stupid to speak?"

Both girls started laughing and recited some of the things kids used to say about Hermione in school.

Hermione felt her hands start to shake and tears threatening to burst forth. She felt more angry at herself for not being able to defend herself to them.

Just as the thought of running away from them popped into her head, a different voice speaks up from behind her. Which nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"At least she doesn't need her daddy to bribe the math teacher to give her better marks to pass Julie. By the looks of the book in her arm I bet she gets the mark all on her own." The stranger addresses the blonde with high cheekbones.

"You...! Where? How? How dare you speak to me like that!" Julie huffs, her nostrils flaring with anger.

"You cannot speak to us like that. I'll have you..." the second blonde girl , Alice, responded but couldn't finish.

"Have me arrested? Again? Didn't you learn from that mistake the last time?"

Through this whole exchange Hermione could only stare in silent shock. Where did this girl come from? What is even going on?

By now Alice and Julie were fuming and looked about ready to pummel the girl to death.

The girl however, just leaned casually against the tree with her hands in the pockets of her pants, as if she could do this forever.

Alice and Julie, maybe sensing they're losing a battle here, gave Hermione and the girl one last death stare before turning and stomping away.

"This is not over loser!" Julie says harshly.

"Oh I know. " the girl smirks. "By the way Alice, you might want to slow down on those Friday night milkshakes, that jeans are looking a bit tight lately"

All that was heard as they stormed away was Alice crying like a baby and Julie swearing she's going to exterminate the girl.

The stranger was still leaning against the tree and laughing when she saw the bushy haired girl standing with her mouth wide open.

Pushing herself of off the tree she took a step closer to Hermione.

"You know, if you keep your mouth hanging open like that, you might be eating a bug for lunch" she smirks.

Hermione, having gained some mobility in her limbs, felt her face flushing dangerously hot and closed her mouth immediately.

But still she couldn't speak to the girl. Not so much as even a incoherent word.

The girl suddenly felt awkward and started shuffling her feet.

"Uhm okay. Well. I guess I'll be on my way then" the girl jabs her finger over her shoulder to indicate her departure.

Still Hermione is silent and blushing.

Slowly the girl starts to back away.

"Wait! Hermione suddenly screams.

The girl freezes on the spot and turns around.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Anyone enjoying the story so far? Or am I dreaming too big? :) anywhoo thanks to those who are reading it.

* * *

"Who are you?" Hermione asks again, just a little clearer and softer this time. Her cheeks still flushed.

She knew she would have gotten a fright if someone shouted at her like that.

"Oh I'm Dani. With an I." She replies.

"Dani?" Hermione questions with a frown.

"Yeah. I kinda get that a lot. It's different from most girl names right?" She smiles.

"Definitely." Hermione answered then blinked a couple of times.

"Thank you, you know. For uhm what you did with them. You didn't have to"

"It's fine. I like giving them a taste of their own medicine. They deserve it. Are you okay though? It did seem like it had upset you"

Now it was Hermione's turn to shuffle awkwardly on the spot. She diverted her eyes away from Dani.

How do you tell a complete stranger something like that. It's embarrassing.

She looked up and saw Dani looking at her. Not in a way that she wants to laugh or say something bad. She looked like she was genuinely wanting to know if Hermione was okay.

"You don't have to go into a history lesson, if you don't want to. I just wanted to know if you're okay." Dani smiles reassuringly.

Smiling to herself she felt like it was okay to tell her.

Sighing softly Hermione decided to sit down.

"I know them. Julie and Alice. I used to go to the same school as them before I got my ow... before I got accepted into a private school" Hermione quickly corrected herself. She almost blew it!

Dani had, in the mean time, walked closer and was standing just a couple of feet away from Hermione's sitting figure.

"They, along with most of the other kids at school, used to say mean things to me. Always teasing me and making fun of me. Taking away my things." She tells Dani.

"Why would anyone tease you or make fun of you? I don't see anything wrong with you"

This made Hermione's head shoot up.

Shaking her head she whispered "everything is wrong with me"

Dani decided to sit down next to Hermione (careful to keep some distance between them, not all strangers like their personal space invaded right)

The sudden movement made Hermione jump and Dani let out a laugh

"I'm not going to bite you you know." She grins.

"I know that." She laughs

"So tell me then. What do you think is wrong with you"

She takes a moment to size Dani up.

"I'm bossy. Boring. Know-it-all. Snobby. Ugly. Weird. That's just on the top list"

"Hmm okay. So you think all these things about yourself?"

"It's what everyone says"

"But that doesn't matter does it? What actually matters is what YOU think about yourself."

"I know but it does matter. Because of that I've always been alone and never had any friends. These are my only friends" she held up the thick book in her hands.

"So you have no friends at all? Even at your new school?"

"Oh no. I actually do have two friends. Both boys though."

"See there? You can make friends"

"I think they only tolerate me because I'm smart and help them with their homework. Okay maybe only the one. He only sees me as the saviour to his homework problems"

"What about the other boy?"

Hermione falls silent for a minute. She could feel a smile creeping slowly on her lips.

Harry. Harry is her best friend. Between him and Ron, there would be no doubt that she's closer to him than Ron.

"He's the best. Really he is. I mean for a boy. He always stands up for me, defends my smartness. He's understanding and never seeks an argument out of me. He doesn't make fun of me"

"Maybe because there is nothing to make fun of. Clearly he sees the real you. And he obviously doesn't care about the 'bad' stuff because you're still friends right?"

Hermione nods her head.

"I don't see that person you mentioned in front of me now. On the other hand I only see someone who seems strong, who'd be willing to do anything for the friends she has, even if it's to allow them to copy her notes. Someone who cares a lot and has a heart of gold. And someone with extremely wild bushy hair. Damn!" Dani finishes, laughing out loud.

Hermione didn't know if she should feel offended by that remark or not, but seeing Dani laughing like that. She knew that she wasn't laughing in a menacing way.

But this whole conversation. This whole 'meeting' thing, was so out of the blue, was so out of Hermione's thing. She would have never talked like that, about her personal life, to any stranger.

But something just told her it was okay. This Dani girl wasn't just any stranger. Somehow, in a weird sense, it feels like she can trust her, that she's almost known Dani since birth.

All this just added to the confusion and bewilderment of the whole situation. And now with Dani laughing that infections laugh, Hermione couldn't help but join in on the laughing.

For a minute she just laughed along and smiled. She felt giddy and a lot better than before.

"There's that smile" Dani exclaims, smiling herself now.

"Sorry" Hermione blushes.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway don't let those two get at you again, or anyone else. Don't let other people bring you down okay? They're not worth it. All that matters is what the people closest to you think."

"You're right. I shouldn't let it get to me. I know better than to get upset like that over childish stuff. I guess it's just insecurities"

"Which is understandable. But don't let those insecurities keep you from showing off you're amazing smile"

Immediately Hermione felt a blush race up her neck and she was momentarily stunned silent.

Dani cleared her throat, maybe sensing that she might have overstepped a line there.

"Uhm. Uh sorry. I didn't meant for it to sound weird or anything..."

"Oh no! That's fine. It's fine" Hermione quickly rushed out. Mentally slapping herself for sounding so weird.

Why is she sounding so weird? Why is she feeling weird? And why is she blushing? !

Suddenly a church clock chimed somewhere in the distance. This caused both of them to jump slightly.

They both giggled at the silliness of that. And that's when Hermione took notice of the actual time.

"Oh my goodness! Look how late it is already? My parents are going to kill me." Hermione exclaims while jumping up.

Dani slowly got up too

"I really need to go. My parents might be wondering where I am. I didn't tell them I was going to be out this late"

"Okay. That's fine. I understand" Dani smiles.

"I'm not trying to run away I swear" Hermione apologizes, suddenly realizing it might have come off that way. Her sudden need to go home after that awkward moment.

Dani just laughs. "It's cool really. No need to apologise"

"Okay." Hermione picks up her book and dusts her pants off.

"So uhm, are you going to be around again or are you just like visiting family?" Hermione asks nervously. (Nervously? Hermione? !)

"You know for someone who seems incredibly smart, you're very un observing." A smirking Dani.

...

A confused Hermione

...

"I live here now. Moved here a couple of months ago. That's how I know Alice and Julie."

"Oh..."

"Your a very funny girl" Dani laughs. "And if you wanted to hang out again, you could just ask you know. Again, I don't bite. I'm actually quite friendly"

"Sorry" Hermione apologizes again.

She's starting to feel very dumb

"It's all good. So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Hang out again? I mean I might not be as smart as you but I do know what subtlety sounds like" she gives that smirk again.

For the hundredth time that day, Hermione cursed herself for blushing and feeling so inadequate that she can't even answer the girl properly.

"I take that as a yes then."

Hermione nods her head and squeaks out an 'okay'

For a moment they both just stand there.

"Don't you need to go home?" Dani asks eventually.

"Oh yes! I do. I need to go. Now. Thanks. See you around then... Dani?" She smiles, despite feeling quite stupid.

"You know where to find me"

"Okay then. Thank you again and bye" Hermione turned to leave but before she got very far, Dani called out.

"I never asked you're name."

Only turning her body halfway, so that she could see Dani.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger"

And with that Hermione walked away from the park.

"Hermione" Dani said aloud to herself.

"Well then. See you again Hermione Granger"


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are awesome! :) thanks for favouring and reviewing.

* * *

All the way home Hermione had only one burning desire to do.

She wanted to owl Harry and tell him she might have made a potential new friend. Although the friend was muggle and it might not work out as well, she is definitely looking forward to the rest of her summer now.

Hermione didn't know if the nervousness in her stomach was due to the fact she made a new friend or due to it that the new friend had actually stood up for her without knowing a thing about Hermione. It could also be because said new friend didn't seem to be bored with her or even if she's taking this for a joke.

Or it could be completely something else..

She didn't know.

All she knew right now is she wanted to write to Harry.

He wouldn't make fun of her for being so so...girlish about a new friend.

He would probably ask if the girl was interested in black haired, emerald green eyed boys.

At that thought Hermione burst out laughing.

She couldn't help it. She was feeling extremely weirdly elated...

"Hermione dear? Are you okay?" Someone asked

Hermione immediately stopped in her tracks and only then took noticed that she was already in her house. Standing in the front hall.

Laughing at something no one can see and probably with the biggest silliest smile/grin plastered on her face.

Her parents were standing next to the kitchen door when they saw their daughter come in. It looked like Hermione didn't notice them. Or anything for that matter. She only had the biggest smile they ever saw since she got her Hogwarts letter.

"Honey?" Her dad questions.

"Uh.. dad. Hey! Hi mum." Hermione came alive.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes of course. Everything's all good" Hermione rocked on her feet.

"Okay..."

"Honestly mum. Everything is fine. But I got to go. I remembered I had promised to owl Harry and I haven't done so yet. I'll be down in time to help with the cooking." Hermione said this all very fast as she quickly walked past them and up the stairs.

Her parents could only look on in bewilderment.

They're daughter was acting strange indeed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have a lot of time but just needed to get something out there.

Sorry X


	5. Chapter 5

_Privet Drive_

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, anxiously watching his bedroom window for any signs of his owl Hedwig.

Earlier he had gotten a letter from Hermione where she, as usual, has written more of an essay than letter.

She told him of a potential friend she might have made and then went on to describe how she met her and the conversation they had.

All through the letter Harry had to hold back the grin that wanted to take over his face.

Sometimes Hermione could be so girly and child like. If she gets very excited about things. Harry liked this side of her.

He would admit that he had sided with Ron for the better part of their first year and beginning of their second, on Hermione being really snobby and boring and bossy. In doing that he never really took a chance to get to know his female friend better.

He would never forget the moment he had decided to re evaluate his behaviour towards Hermione.

 _Harry was roaming the castle one night. He couldn't sleep and decided to walk around the castle under his invisibility cloak. Ron was still in a deep sleep but he decided not to wake him. As he walk along the corridors, passing sleeping portraits and gliding ghosts, he found that his feet had a mind of it's own because it was leading him down a corridor he had never been in. He frowned deeply when he came to a stop in front of double doors. For a moment he had just stood there silently. Then he shook his head and decided to leave. He didn't want to get into trouble tonight. He had scarcely walked five feet when he heard it._

 _Crying. A girl crying_

 _For a moment he didn't know what to do. Should he just leave as if he never heard anything or should he go see if the girl was okay? If he left without knowing he know he'd feel guilty about it later on._

 _So he decided to see if the girl was okay._

 _The crying had come from behind those double doors. Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door as silently as he could. It seemed to have worked though because there was no sudden yell and he could still hear the crying._

 _He tip toed his way further in. It was when he rounded the corner, that his whole world stopped._

 _On the ground sitting against the cold wall was Hermione._

 _"Hermione?" Harry questions shocked._

 _Hermione's head shot up in record speed. When brown eyes met green, no one knew who was more shocked._

 _"Harry! What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be here! " Hermione yelled while frantically trying to wipe her tears away._

 _"What...but...you're...you...your...crying" Harry was beyond confused and feeling out of place._

 _"No I'm not. Go away Harry. Just leave and pretend you never saw me here" Hermione cried_

 _Harry just stood rooted to the spot. For a second he thought about leaving and doing what she just asked of him. His left foot had even turned a bit sub consciously._

 _That little movement however didn't go unnoticed by Hermione._

 _She hardened her facial expression._

 _"I knew you'd leave. It's easy to take the easy way out isn't it Harry. You and Ronald seem to perfect that" her comment was scathing and cold._

 _"What?! What does that suppose to mean?" He asks accusingly._

 _"Nothing Harry. I think it'd just be better if you leave" her voice had sounded so broken and defeated that it struck any angry words Harry wanted to say dead._

 _"Hermione..." Harry began softly._

 _Hermione looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He could see she must have been crying for a while because her eyes were very red and swollen._

 _"It's okay. You don't need to say anything."_

 _Harry walked closer until he stood an arms length away from her._

 _"How long have you been crying?"_

 _"Does it matter?"_

 _He just stared pointedly at her._

 _"A while. After I left dinner" she sigh tiredly._

 _"Why? Why are you crying? Did Draco say something to you? Was it some other Slytherin? And why didn't you come to me?"_

 _"No it was not Draco or some other Slytherin"_

 _"Then who else"_

 _Hermione fell silent again. She was silent for so long that Harry started feeling uncomfortable. But eventually she answered._

 _It was not an answered he expected._

 _"It's because of you..."_

 _Harry was stunned._

 _"Me? What did I do?"_

 _"It's what you don't do Harry."_

 _"I don't understand"_

 _"You really don't?" She asks sadly._

 _"No I'm sorry. I'm not very good with feelings and emotions so I don't know what I did wrong"_

 _"You always take his side. No matter what. It's always Ron. Even when we argue and its as clear as day that I'm right you still choose his side. You still see me as annoying and boring. You'd rather hang out with Ron than me. I thought you'd be different. I don't expect Ron to ever understand because he's just a git. It hurts when Ron says something mean and you choose to ignore it or sometimes even agree with him. You say I'm your friend too but most of the time I feel like a fifth feel in the group."_

 _This confession totally bowled Harry over. He had never ever considered this._

 _And now all he feels is like a complete moron._

He remembered the rest of the conversation and how in the end he was the one to hug her and comfort her, while promising to be a better friend and not to choose Ron's side so easily. He admitted that he didn't always agree with Ron on the things he said but it didn't matter because he chose to ignore it and not defend Hermione.

He apologized and Hermione had accepted it.

Ever since then he kept his promise and he found that the more time he spent with Hermione the more he started liking her more than Ron.

When it was just them he noticed she was much more relaxed and even slacking on the homework front. She never pressured him to study harder. On the contrary she became more rule breaking than him almost!.

He shared things from his past and home life with her that nobody else knew. Not even Ron or Dumbledore. And she in turn shared things with him.

Now they are best friends in the whole meaning of the word.

A movement outside his window caught his eye and he smiled when he saw it was Hedwig returning with Hermione's letter.

Once Hedwig had landed on his bed side table he took of the letter and put it aside. He gently stroked her feathers and offered some bacon strips which Hedwig eagerly accepted.

"Thank you girl. You can go and rest a bit if you want. I'm still going to be a while"

Hedwig nibbled on his finger to show him she understood and then proceeded to fold in her wings and take a nap.

Smiling softly at his wonderful bird, he picked up Hermione's letter and started to read.

Deciding to write a return letter now was probably for the best as Harry had some good news of his own that he wanted to share.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning as Hermione was busy brushing her teeth she thought about Dani. Her new friend.

She didn't say that they were going to hang out today. Or gave a specific time and place.

Now, in Hermione's doubt riddled mind, she wasn't sure if Dani was even real or really meant to hang out with her.

She worried on her lower lip as she descended the stairs to the kitchen.

Her dad was busy reading the morning paper and her mum was taking care of the toast.

Her mum saw her enter first.

"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I did" she answered somewhat vaguely.

Then she noticed their clothes. It was their professional clothes. The ones they wear to work.

"Are you guys going in to work?"

"Yes dear. Unfortunately we can't stay closed for the whole holiday. It's a busy time"

Sighing she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I know dad" she smiled at him.

Her mum came over with a plate of toast and sat it down next to the bacon and eggs.

"What are you going to do today?" Mum asks daughter.

'I was going to go to the park but maybe I shouldn't' Hermione thought to herself.

"Oh I don't know. I was maybe thinking of staying in and just reading." She replied instead.

"Really? It's such a beautiful day outside"

"I just want to take it easy. Relax as much as I can"

Her parents looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Okay then honey. I will come by for lunch or we could go eat lunch somewhere? Isn't that a better idea?" Her mum asks hopefully.

Hermione seemed to think it over but decided not to take up the offer.

"It's okay mum. I'll be fine. You and dad go back to work and save some teeth" she smiled.

That made her parents laugh.

After more conversation and laughter it was time for her parents to go.

When Hermione made sure they were gone, she locked the front door, made sure everything was cleaned, washed and packed away then went to get a book to read.

Settling herself comfortably on her favourite armchair near a window, she opened the book and proceeded to read.

Her mind however was nowhere near her book. It kept going to her favourite tree in the park which in turn led to Dani.

She wondered if Dani was hiding somewhere with a bunch of other kids waiting for Hermione to show up looking for her. Then they'd jump out and start laughing at her. Dani would be in the center laughing the hardest and Hermione would cry because she believed Dani was honest about being friends and because she was humiliated.

No. That's the reason she doesn't want to go to the park. She doesn't feel like being embarrassed.

But then that annoying voice in her head started up.

(What if she was for real. What if she meant it when she said you should hang out?. Maybe she's different than the rest. You do get them still you know. You can't judge her based on others)

"I know. I know" Hermione suddenly said out loud.

Maybe she was quick to judge Dani. Maybe Dani was being honest?

Looking at the clock on the wall she saw it was already just past eleven. Was it already that late?!

What if she wasn't there anymore? What if she saw Hermione not pitching up and decided that it wasn't worth it.

She thought she might give it a try at least. So picking up her book (just in case Dani wasn't there), and putting on her shoes she left her home.

As she neared the park her heart rate picked up.

So far she didn't see any leaning figure against the tree. Turning her head from left to right to see if she could spot her someplace else, she felt oddly disappointed when there was no sign of Dani. At all.

When she reached her tree, she decided it was futile to keep searching...and hoping... Dani got tired of waiting and left.

She could feel her shoulders slump as she sat down.

'I can't always be right' Hermione thought to herself as she once again opened her book.

"Do you have some weird super power or are you just a mad genius?" A voice suddenly sounded from above which had Hermione literally jumping out of her skin.

She whipped her head up to see a laughing Dani sitting on a thick branch up in the tree. She was laughing so hard she had trouble staying upright.

Hermione got over her initial shock and returned that shock into a death glare. Aimed only at one target.

Dani.

Dani had calmed down somewhat and saw the glare. Smiling brightly she jumped down and landed next to Hermione.

"Are you mad?!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"Nope. But you might be..." Dani's voice was full of laughter.

"I'm not mad. What are you even talking about?"

Dani tsk tsk and shook her head.

"You're book. Your reading it up side down" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I most certainly am not" Hermione replied defensively. "No one reads a book up side down..." she peeks down quickly to make sure she was right.

She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment.

"...apparently I do" she muttered.

Dani laughed out loud.

"Shut up" Hermione giggled

After the laughing died down Hermione spoke first.

"I uh I'm sor..."

"Hermione." Dani interrupted. "Don't apologise. I probably understand more than you think"

"But you..."

"No buts okay?"

Hermione opened her mouth to object further.

"Na ah. Not another word or syllable. Nothing. Nope. Zip it"

Hermione snapped her mouth shut and nodded her head just like a little school girl.

"Good!"

And with that Dani plunked herself down on the ground.

Hermione was still standing with her mouth shut tight.

"You can sit down if you want? Or do you suddenly have a problem with the ground?"

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met" Hermione replied as she sat down.

"On that I'll agree with you. NO ONE is weirder than me" Dani chuckled.

* * *

They're day isn't over yet. I just had to post it as two chapters because it would get too long for one chapter.

How is everyone finding the story so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in updating X (work sucks!)

* * *

Hermione and Dani had lapsed into a comfortable silence until Hermione's natural curiosity took the better of her.

"You said that you live here now. Where did you move from"

"From America. Born and raised American girl"

"America?! Why on earth did you decide to move here of all places"

"My sister got a job offer here. It's a lot better than her previous one so she decided to take it. And here we are. In England." Dani replied somewhat despondently

"You don't seem very happy about it" Hermione remarked.

"I'm not entirely. But I have to admit some things aren't so bad here"

"Why didn't you stay with your parents?"

"Don't know them. They left when I was just four. I almost got put into the foster system then but my sister showed up and since then she's been raising me and taking care of me"

Hermione felt bad. The girl sitting in front of her looks so care free and strong. She would have never guessed her to have a past like that.

"I'm sorry Dani"

"Again with the apologizing" she jokes.

"Sorry..." Hermione caught herself then burst out laughing.

"And here I thought I was the weird one" Dani rolled her eyes.

"It takes one to know one" Hermione shot back.

"Oh now she grows a pair" Dani smiles.

"Very funny. Anyway I wasn't done"

"With what?" Dani questions with an arched eyebrow.

"Asking you questions. What else"

"Weird I tell you" Dani whispers under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Dani grinned "Go ahead with you're interrogation officer"

Hermione gave her an eye roll.

"So is it just you and your sister?" She proceeded

"Uh hmmm. Just us." Dani had started picking on the grass as she spoke to Hermione.

They didn't know it yet, but they've never felt more comfortable with others like they find themselves now.

"It must be fun with your sister I suppose? She probably let's you do whatever you want?"

"Then you don't know her at all. Which I suppose is true since you've never met. But anyway. She's not that lax when it comes to me. Strict doesn't even suit her. She's like uhm a Sunday school nun. You know the nun that's in charge? Worse than her."

"Really?"

"Course yeah. Why do you think I'm at the park the whole day?"

Hermione just shakes her head not knowing.

"It's the only time I can get some fresh air. Otherwise I'm locked in all day doing chores."

Hermione stared hard at Dani. She can't believe her sister can be that strict. But here she was telling her with the straightest face possible.

For a minute Hermione held Dani's stare.

It wasn't soon when Dani broke and started up a fit of giggles.

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed accusingly.

"I'm so sorry but it's extremely fun to do it. You take everything so seriously and you're face is priceless when you respond" Dani manages to laugh and apologize at the same time.

"One day I'll get you back you know"

"So you're saying that we can keep hanging out then?"

Hermione stays silent a second.

"I'd love that. You're actually pretty cool and you haven't made fun of me yet"

"We'll you can expect that to never happen with me. I'd never make fun of you unless it's in a fun and wanting to make you laugh way"

"I can live with that" Hermione smiled.

"Okay then. So do you mind if I walk you home? I don't know if you've noticed but it's already almost five"

"What?! Really?"

"Yeah. Time seems to fly every time right"

"It does. But I'm okay with walking home. It's not that far"

"Maybe so. But I'd still like to make sure you get home safe. Just for my own peace of mind"

"Who can argue with that"

"No one. Not even you"

Dani stood up and dusted her pants while Hermione did the same and gathered her book into her arms.

"Let us be on our merry way then" Dani sing songs as she led the way.

While laughing Hermione followed.

They made their way down the streets to Hermione's home chatting all the way. Hermione slowed down the nearer they came to her home. She didn't want the day to end yet.

"...and why are we suddenly walking slower than a tortoise?" Dani questions, having noticed Hermione had slowed down.

"Oh nothing. I like to uhm walk slow. It's really fun"

"Really Hermione?" That's the best you could come up with?"

They had in the mean time arrived at the front of her house.

"Why don't you just say it outright?"

"Say what outright?" Hermione asks innocently.

"Hmm maybe the fact that you were walking slower so that you could prolong going home because you absolutely love my amazing company and you wanna spend more time with me?"

The blush on Hermione's face didn't go unseen by Dani and the grin on her face grew wider.

"No." Hermione half heartily protested.

"Don't argue with me Hermione Granger. I can read you better than any book. Even after just one day"

"Okay okay. I think I'm going to head in now before your ego explodes on our front pavement" Hermione laughs.

"Yeah yeah. See you tomorrow Granger?" Dani asks. "Same place or do you maybe wanna do something else?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll I actually saw this arcade place one day. I've wanted to go and check it out but my sister is kinda busy with work so..."

"We can do that definitely" Hermione answered quickly.

Now it was Dani's turn to blush. She didn't think Hermione would even consider going, the less agreeing so eagerly.

She blinked rapidly a couple if times.

"Okay cool. Then I'll come around here tomorrow morning. Say maybe at eleven?"

"Sounds good"

"Cool. Okay. Bye then Granger. See you" Dani waved as she turned to walk away.

"Bye" Hermione called after her before she turned to walk inside.

She turned just in time to see the front curtains being pulled shut very quickly.

Groaning she knew she was about to answer an arsenal of questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione had scarcely put two feet inside her house when her dad and mum cornered her.

"Who was that?" Her mother asked, not even waiting a second longer.

"Uhm that was Dani. We m..."

"Dani? But I swear I saw a girl"

"She is a girl mum. You just spell her name with an I. And how would you know that? Mum you always said you'd never spy on me" Hermione accused her mother.

Emma was caught out but non the less she wasn't going to admit that now.

"I was not spying. It's called coincidence. I was just at that exact time closing the drapes."

Her husband, Daniel, shook his head at his wife. She's in so much trouble he thought.

"Really mum?"

"Who is this Dani with an I then?" Why is it the first time we hear of her?"

Hermione took a deep calming breath.

"As I was trying to say. Dani is my new friend. We met at the park the other day. She's actually really cool and sh..."

"Is she also magical?"

"No. She goes to my old muggle school here. And no I didn't tell her I'm a witch"

"What is her motives then?"

"Motives? Mum it's not..."

"Hermione I'm not going to stand by again and watch someone pretend to be your friend just to humiliate you."

"Mum she isn't like..."

Again Hermione got interrupted.

"I will show her what humiliation is. Hermione! Are you scared of her? Did she threaten you or blackmailing you? Nobody blackmails my little girl." Emma went of on a tirade

Hermione had no idea where her mother got this line of thinking.

Honestly neither did Daniel

"Mum!" Hermione shouted.

Her mum stopped her tirade.

"Listen to me."

As soon as she made sure her mum was fully listening she went ahead.

"Dani isn't like the other's. She's different. She hasn't made fun of me since we met and she seems to like hanging out with me. There was never a moment where I detected anything mean from her. She really wants to be my friend for real. I've only met her two days ago but she's amazing and she makes me laugh all the time. It feels like I can be myself around her and she wouldn't judge or laugh at me."

The whole room fell silent momentarily.

Her dad was the first to speak and break the silence.

"Are you sure she's _just a friend_ then honey?" Her dad joked.

"Dad!" Hermione was mortified but her face was on fire.

This made the two grown ups laugh out loud and suddenly Emma was enveloping Hermione and crying.

"Mum? Why...why are you crying. Did I say something wrong?"

"No honey. I'm sorry. This is happy tears. I'm so happy you made a friend. One that wants to be you're friend actually. And one that doesn't have red hair"

It is no secret that the Granger parents have no liking towards Ron Weasley, Hermione's other friend.

They find him very obnoxious and rude. Especially towards their daughter.

Hermione could only laugh at that, knowing how her mum feels.

"When can we meet this Dani sweetheart?" Daniel asks.

"Oh uhm" Hermione had not thought of that.

"We have to meet her. It's not even a question"

"Well I don't. Uhm I'll ask her okay?"

"Excellent. Maybe we could cook that delicious sour cream fish of your mums and we could make a salad and baked pudding to go with it." Her mum rambled excitedly to her husband.

Daniel saw the horrified look on his daughters face and decided to calm his wife down. He didn't want to scare this Dani girl away.

"Honey. I think it would be better if when she comes over that we just stick to some simple pizza and drinks. And not bombard her with sour cream fish. She might even be allergic to fish."

Her mum seems to deflate somewhat but once seeing the look on her daughters face knew she must have been over enthusiastic on it.

"Your right. Sorry honey. I get carried away sometimes"

"It's okay mum." She smiles.

"Our daughter has a friend!" Emma squealed again.

Both dad and daughter burst out into laughter.

A COUPLE OF STREETS AWAY AT DANI'S HOUSE

Dani had just entered her own home and kicked of her sneakers near the door when she heard cursing coming from the living room.

"Sammy? Are you on that dating site again?" She called through the house.

"Men are absolute idiots! Trolls! I tell you" Samantha groaned as she pushed the laptop off of her.

She eyed Dani as her younger sister fell onto the sofa next to her.

"Where've you been the whole day?"

"At the park" Dani answered as she opened one eye to peek at Samantha. "Who is the idiot guy this time?"

"An idiot from Philly."

"And what did he do? Or what didn't he do?"

"He wants me to move back to America, move in with him, cook for him and send you off to boarding school"

"Your right. He is an idiot."

"I can think of much better words for that man"

"Why don't you date a little closer to you?"

"What? You mean here in London?"

"Yeah. That guy with the purple mickey mouse shoes at you're work."

"Shaun?"

"That's it! I saw how he looks at you sometimes when I come over. He's practically drooling himself. And he gets this really big doofy smile on his face after you talk to him."

"But he's Shaun and his..."

"Really cute and totally into you Sam. C'mon what do you have to lose?"

Samantha seems to think hard about it.

"Okay. You're right on one thing. Shaun is extremely cute and he's got that boyish smile. And I have to admit that he's hair makes my knees..."

"Whoa there sis. I honestly do not want to hear what some guys hair does to my sister. Its kinda disturbing you know"

Samantha just laughs.

"But seriously though, talk to him, ask him to hang out, AFTER work this time"

"I'll think about it"

"You better do something rather than think otherwise your going to end up like some old batty woman with 55cats and watching re runs of Grey's Anatomy"

"Ha ha very funny Dani. Don't speak so fast because it might just happen to you"

"Then at least I'll have someone to switch the DVD's and bring me food"

"I have no idea where you come from" Sam laughs while shaking her head.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it" Dani grins.

"Your so interested in my love life. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"When are you going to meet someone? Or at least make a friend here. It actually worries me"

Dani stays quiet a while.

"I made a friend" she says softly.

"You did? How? When? Why am I hearing this only now?"

"Because it only happened like yesterday and I haven't seen you properly until tonight."

"Okay. Sooo. Who is it?"

"Hermione" Dani says with a smile on her lips.

She really loves that name.

"Hermione hey?" Sam saw the smile and the dreamy look that she was sure Dani hadn't even notice she got.

"Yeah. But she doesn't go to school here. She lives here, a couple of streets away, but she goes to a private boarding school somewhere else so she's only home for holidays"

"We are actually hanging out tomorrow again. So I might need to borrow some money from you" Dani says/asks innocently.

"Yeah. That money that I'm promised back but never see again?"

"I pay it back in love"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Sam quips.

She looks a moment at her little sis then decides to ask the hard question.

"Dani... Does she know?"

This causes Dani to fully open her eyes.

"No she doesn't"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning brought about a brand new day.

It also brought a still fast asleep, all limbs hanging off of the bed, Dani at ten in the morning.

With an opposite, kinda freaking out, Hermione.

Hermione had no idea what to wear! And it's completely throwing her off. She's freaking out about something she knew shouldn't be freaked out about.

They were just going to an arcade for goodness sake!

"Get a grip on yourself Hermione" she scolded herself as she folded away another shirt she deemed unworthy.

She must have dressed and undress so many times it was hard to figure out what she didn't try on yet.

She was just so glad her parents had already left for work and didn't see her like this. Imagine the field day they would have.

Throwing her eyes in the direction of her clock on the wall she saw that it was already ten.

Dani would be here in an hour and Hermione still had no clue what to wear!

In the mean time Dani was still deep in dream land.

Samantha, having gotten the later shift, knew Dani was suppose to meet her new friend at eleven.

She saw the time and thought it'd be best to go wake her, seeing as she wasn't going to wake up by herself.

As she entered Dani's room she saw the state of her sister asleep.

She can't for the life of her imagine sleeping in that position could be comfortable or healthy!

It looked more like a spaghetti mix.

Having made her way to the bed she proceeded to wake her up.

"Dani. Wake up" Sam said nudging Dani.

Nothing.

"Wake up little sis" she started shaking her by the shoulder.

"Hmm no. Just five minutes please" Dani mumbled sleepily.

"You don't have five minutes. You've got 30minutes to get ready"

"For what? School isn't on"

"The arcade? With Hermione you moron. Now wake up!"

This made Dani shoot up in bed.

"Hermione! The arcade! Shit I forgot!"

"Hmm you totally did yeah"

"What time is it?" She asks frantically.

"You've got thirty minutes" Sam answered instead.

"Shit. Shit. I need to get ready" Dani was so caught up in her distress that as she made to get out of bed, her foot got tangled and Dani found herself face down on her carpeted floor.

She could hear a bemused giggle from Sam.

"Shut up Sam and help me get ready"

"What? I'm not helping you get washed"

"Not that you idiot! Help me find clean clothes while I go do the washing. Please Sammy" she added an after plead.

"I shudder to think what your going to do one day without me"

"Yeah well at least I have another hundreds years to worry about that"

Dani ran into the shower. It was properly the quickest shower she ever had.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she stepped onto the Granger's front porch.

She tried desperately to tidy her always unruly hair but to no avail.

Deciding to give it up she rang the door bell.

It was an agonizing ten minute (it wasn't even a minute) wait until she heard footsteps on the inside. The door opened to reveal a bushy, tied up, brown haired girl.

"Dani. You're here. I almost thought you'd forgot"

"Hey" she smile greeted. "I'd never forget. I was already up by nine" she told that little lie.

"Cool. That's awesome."

Now they just stood in front of each other, neither saying anything.

Until a car honked behind them.

"Oh yeah. So are you ready to go? My sister is actually going to drop us off. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. No it's fine. I don't mind. Let me just lock up quickly."

Hermione had manage to wear a comfortable jean and loose fitting top with her favorite tennis shoes she likes to wear when she's home. It isn't way over the top and it will allow her to enjoy the games at the arcade.

After making sure everything is okay she locked the front door and followed Dani to her sisters car.

Dani opened the backseat door and climbed in, motioning for Hermione to do the same.

"So you must be Hermione then?" A woman who looks almost like a twin to Dani greets her.

"Hi. Uhm yes that's me. I'm Hermione"

"I see that. I had almost believed my sister made you up" Sam grinned.

Rolling her eyes she turned to face Hermione.

"This is my very annoying and obnoxious sister Samantha"

"And loving and caring sister. It's nice to finally meet you Hermione" Sam turned in her seat to shake hands with Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you too" Hermione smiles.

"You won't mind if I just drop you two off right? I actually wanna get to know you better but I really need to get to work. Maybe Dani can invite you over sometimes when I'm a day off"

"That sounds good. I'd love to come over and stuff"

"Cool stuff. Now let's get you two boring people to your destination"

* * *

"Now I see where you get it from. Your sister is equally crazy"

"Hey. Don't let her catch you saying that. She might just have a breakdown" Dani jokes as she and Hermione walked the couple of blocks to the arcade.

Hermione saw the entrance to the arcade but just before they entered, she grabbed Dani's arm to stop her.

"What? What's wrong? Why do you look so worried?"

"I uhm. I...just.. This place"

"Hermione if you didn't like it why did you agree to come?. We could go do something else if you'd like"

"No. No. It's not that. Its just I've... Never...been...inside an arcade before. I've never played here either"

Hermione was beyond embarrassed.

"Okay then. Then now I can teach you and it'll be way more fun and funny. I won't let you make a fool out of yourself. I'll be a fool with you okay? Now c'mon"

Dani had subconsciously taken Hermione's hand in hers and let her into the arcade.

The funny thing about it, Hermione didn't take her hand back until the first game.

* * *

About three hours later, with a huge stuffed frog added to their baggage, they decided to call it quits.

Not only were their stomachs protesting but Hermione swore she was going to wet her pants from all the laughing if they didn't stop now.

"You should have seen your face Hermione. I've never ever seen someone concentrate that hard to throw a ball into a hoop. It was beyond funny. And you took a WHOLE MINUTE to make one hoop. That has to be a new record"

"As I recall correctly. I couldn't concentrate because YOU kept making weird noises and funny faces every time I tried shooting the ball."

"I had to make you laugh. You looked so serious"

"It wasn't that. And you know it. You were distracting me because I beating you by two games. Two games! You just couldn't take losing" Hermione smirked.

"Pfft. As if. I'm not scared of losing. Especially not to you. I can beat you anytime with my eyes closed. I'm like the Matrix, can do anything without sight" Dani answers, puffing out her chest for emphasis.

"Oh really? So then you'd go in for another round again? See who's really the boss"

Dani shut her mouth.

"You know I am kinda hungry. Aren't you? I can't do re matches on an empty stomach."

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Knew it. Your afraid to challenge me again cause you know I'll win. Ha!"

"Am not"

"Are too Dani."

"Am not"

"Yes you are"

"Nope"

"If you won't admit defeat I'll give Mr. Puddles here (stuffed frog) to someone else." Hermione threatened.

"Whaaat? Your joking right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"But I thought really hard on his name and I had to scare an eleven year old boy for life when I told him that frog comes alive at night and eats little boys for dinner , just so that you could have the frog"

Hermione giggled.

"Hey I didn't tell you to go that far. I just told you that I really wanted that frog. You were the one to come up with that"

"I'm not a good on-the-spot-thinker. But besides I got you the frog didn't I? It should count for something..."

"Hmmm. Maybe you might have beaten me after all then" Hermione conceded.

"Great! I knew you'd admit defeat!" Dani laughed while dodging a stuffed frog aimed at her head.

They had decided to split a plate of fries and had a milkshake each to go with that.

After that, they decided to just walk around a bit, neither wanting to go home just yet.

At one corner there was a guy selling ice cream and Hermione was craving an ice cream right now.

"Hey there. Can we please get two banana flavoured ones? Yeah. With the sauce too. Thank you"

Dani turned to look at Hermione and saw Hermione looking at her with an odd look on her face.

"Uhm are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Know what?"

"You ordered my favorite ice cream. And I've never told you that"

"You just look like a banana flavoured ice cream kinda girl. Or it was just a really lucky guess?" Dani offered.

Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah. It was a lucky guess"

"Here you go ladies. Hope you enjoy it" the ice cream man handed them their ice cream.

"Thank you" they said in unison then proceeded to keep on walking.

That simple gesture made Hermione experience a weird feeling inside her. It wasn't unpleasant at all. On the contrary it made her feel fuzzy and warm. A feeling that she finds herself liking a lot.

And that's what's confusing her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Just a quick pop in.

How is everyone who reads finding the story?

It might kinda be a long one so there's still a lot to come.

Thanks again for those who reads it, review and favorite.

Your my favorite ")

* * *

"Hermione dear is that you?" Emma asks from the living room when she heard the front door open and close.

"Yes mum. Be there in a second. Just need to put away Mr. Puddles here" Hermione answered as she heaved the giant frog through the hallway and up to her room.

"Mr. Puddles?" Emma frowns, then saw the giant frog being carried by past the living room.

"That's Mr. Puddles? Where, how on earth did you get it?"

"At the arcade. Dani won it"

"Of course she did" her mum says smiling.

There was definitely a change in her daughter this summer. A change she would welcome anytime.

After a couple of seconds Hermione came back from upstairs and sat on an open sofa.

"How was your day then?"

"It was great. I never even knew an arcade could be that much fun. Whe played all kinds of games. I even beat her at her own game! Can you believe that mum?!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"I can yes. What game was it?"

"This shooting hoops things. Where you try throwing the ball through a netted hoop. She said she played it back home a lot. Basketball? Yes I think that was it. I won two games to her one." She laughs as she remembered the faces Dani made to try and distract her.

"And Mr. Puddles?"

"Oh" this made Hermione laugh even harder.

"When we went in and bought game tokens I saw the giant frog behind the counter and I instantly fell in love. Dani had to practically drag me away from there as she explained it could only be won if you've got enough tickets.

She promised that I wouldn't leave without the frog and it's a promise she kept. When we were done we had enough tickets for the frog and a pink necklace thing.

But then when we got to the counter the frog was gone. A little boy had won it. He probably had help because he was so short, but anyway I was sad and told her it was okay. We could leave. Dani didn't though. She walked right up to the boy and started talking to him. I didn't know what they were talking about but she came back with the frog and a really red face saying 'the frog better be worth it'

I laughed so hard tears were forming in my eyes"

Emma could only laugh lightly at her daughter. She was so animated and excited as she told her of their day. She hadn't seen her Hermione this happy in a very very long time. And it was all because of this Dani.

Now she really wanted to meet her.

"I wonder what she said to the boy? For him to give up his frog" Emma wondered aloud.

"I never asked. Her embarrassed face was enough to not let me make it worse for her" Hermione lied a little.

She didn't want her mum to think Dani was mean or something.

"I'm glad you had fun dear"

"I really did yes" Hermione smiled.

"Oh yes before I forget. Hedwig was here earlier. She left a letter for you. I put it on your bed side table"

"From Harry! Thanks mum" Hermione gave her mum a kiss and ran out the room.

Before she fully disappeared she called back.

"Dani is coming over tonight. Is that okay?"

But Hermione didn't wait for an answer, she wanted to get to her room.

"Tonight? But it's already five o'clock?!" Emma panicked.

"Daniel. I need to call Daniel"

Up in Hermione's room, sitting crossed leg on her bed, Hermione had Harry's letter in hand.

 _Dear Hermione_

 _How are things on your side? Hope everything is okay with you and your family. Everything is going good this side. I'm having a really good time with the Thomas's._

 _It definitely is different. And you wouldn't believe it but I'm actually really good at football! Dean said I have some talent and make a good playing partner. Ron DOES NOT KNOW what he's talking about when he says Quidditch is the best sport ever. Thinking I might have found a new favorite sport?_

 _Anyway, Dean said that there's going to be a couple of games in your area next week and we are staying there for about a week, so what do you say about meeting up?_

 _Dean is also looking forward to say hi to you._

 _And I AM looking forward to meeting Dani. I have to meet this girl. Any person who can turn my bookworm friend into a blabbering mess is worth meeting._

 _You won't have to worry about the magic thing. If you think about it, all three of us are as muggle as can be._

 _Okay. Well I look forward to hear from you again and for your answer._

 _Tell your mum and dad I said hey too?_

 _Harry_

 _P.S Hedwig will be back probably tomorrow. She had to deliver another letter._

Hermione read and re read the letter again. Of course she knew what her answer would be. Yes! She would love to see Harry outside of Hogwarts for a change. And besides this way she could see for herself if he was really okay or not. Dean? She didn't particularly know what to think of him. She didn't really know him. All she knew was that he was Ron's mortal enemy (queue eye roll) and best friend to Seamus (who didn't like Harry since second year). Beyond that nothing. Maybe she'll get a glimpse now.

She grabbed some parchment and quill then proceeded to pen a letter back to Harry.

It was only when she started to dip the quill in ink did she remember that Dani was coming over in a couple of minutes and she had yet to hide all her Hogwarts and magic things away. She had to make her room 100% muggle.

She'll write that letter later. As quickly and thoroughly as she could, and without magic of course, she gathered her things into her trunk and lugged it to her parents bedroom closet. Nobody would see it there.

Now all she needed to do was get herself ready and her mum to calm down.


	11. Chapter 11

_Door bell ringing_

"That's probably Dani. I'll get it" Hermione moved off the sofa towards the door.

The minutes before the bell rang Hermione was fine. Now she's all nervous and racing heart and sweaty palms as she walked to that door.

In Hermione's mind she made it out due to just nerves about how her mum would act when Dani shows up.

She opened the door to find an equally nervous Dani, dressed in her Sunday best (at least it looked that way). Her sneakers wasn't even dirty and her hair... It looked 'normal' for a change (as normal as could be actually)

"How did.. You're hair...it's... Normal..." Of course that would be the first sentence out of Hermione's mouth.

"You know, you normally greet someone first before you gape or comment on their hair state" Dani smirked, having forgotten her nerves for a second.

This made Hermione blush heavily.

"Sorr...I mean you know. Hello" Hermione stammered, her blush deepening.

"Hello Hermione"

"How did you get your hair like that?" Hermione's curiosity for all things always took over.

"It's this thing called gel. You buy it almost anywhere." Dani offered

(but which was a lie of sorts. She had desperately asked her sister for help and Sam suggested to go to a hair dresser where they would be able to get her hair under control. Hairstylist can do anything practically.

But even the stylist had trouble getting Dani's hair under control. Non the less, they walked away with Dani's hair in a decent state.

Dani was a bit embarrassed to let Hermione know she went through all that trouble just for tonight. After all it wasn't like she was dating Hermione and meeting her parents for the first time.

Dani shook her head at that thought. She did not need that right now.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asks with concern.

"Yea...yeah I'm all good" Dani smiled.

"Okay. You can come in. My parents are in the kitchen"

Dani nodded her head and followed Hermione inside.

It felt like she hardly stepped inside when she was almost knocked over by a force.

She found herself being fiercely hugged by a woman.

"Mum!" Hermione screeched.

"Emma dear"

Dani felt a little awkward and she didn't quite know what to do or say. The woman just clung on her.

"Mum please. Your scaring her" Hermione pleaded.

The woman finally let go of Dani and she felt like she could breath better. When Dani got a better look at the woman she was startled to find a almost twin like Hermione.

"Uhm..."

"You must be Dani?!" Emma exclaims.

"Uhm yes ma'am. That's me. I'm I'm Dani" she stumbled over her words.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you. Hermione can't stop talking about you"

"Mother!" Hermione groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh she does?" Dani ask, her voice laced with cockiness.

"Yes. All the time" Emma smiles.

"I do not!" Hermione protested.

"It's okay Hermione. You don't have to hide it. I'm actually flattered that I'm always on your mind"

"Dad! Help me" Hermione turned to her still silent dad.

Daniel, throughout the whole scene, could only watch on in bemusement. He loved seeing his daughter in this predicament, it was a different side.

"Sorry sweetheart. I kind of like seeing you embarrassed like this.

"Great. This is just great"

Everyone laughed at Hermione's red face.

"Dani its good to meet you. I'm Daniel, Hermione's father. And the woman who almost knocked you over, is my wife Emma" Daniel stepped forward and greeted Dani.

"It's nice to meet you too sir. And you too ma'am"

"Come on and make yourself at home."

The two adults let the way into the living room while Hermione and Dani followed.

"You've got a really nice home. Of what I've seen so far"

Emma seemed to blossom at that compliment.

"Why thank you dear. At least someone appreciates my work" this was said with a glare in Daniel's direction.

"What? Who says I don't appreciate your work on the house?" Daniel asked.

Hermione only rolled her eyes and whispered to Dani.

"They always argue over this"

It made Dani laugh.

"I will never understand woman" Daniel muttered under his breath.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. So Dani.."

"Yes ma'am?"

"No please call me Emma. Its so formal and you make me feel old"

"Uhm okay. I'll uh I'll try my best"

"I want to know all about you. And how you and my Hermione became friends"

* * *

Almost two hours and two pizzas later, Hermione had to practically dragged Dani away from her mum. She didn't want to stop talking to Dani.

"Emma. Let them go. There's going to be plenty of time to spend more time with her" Daniel tried to lift his wife's disappointed mood a bit.

He decided to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

It seemed to work as his wife turned around in his arms and looked at him lovingly.

"Hermione seems really happy doesn't she? More relaxed"

"She does yes"

"I don't detect anything 'wrong' with Dani. Like she might have a purpose for becoming Hermione's friend to embarrass her. Dani is a lovely girl in fact and so polite"

"Did you notice though that they seem to always be close to each other without actually physically touching?"

"I did notice it. I thought It was only me imagining things"

"Emma do you think...?

"... That there might be something else there?"

"Yes"

"I actually do. To be honest"

"And...?"

"And I don't think we should think about things like that now. Let's just focus and enjoy the way Dani is being able to bring our Hermione back okay?"

"Okay dear." Daniel kissed Emma on the cheek.

* * *

"Your mum is definitely something" Dani remarked as she followed Hermione up the stairs.

"I know. I'm terribly sorry about that and the knock over earlier" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay Hermione. Your mum is actually very nice. And your dad's cool. I like them"

"And they like you. I swear my mum loves you more than me now" Hermione jokes.

"Na uh. Never in a million years."

Hermione just smiled at that and then came to a halt in front of her door.

"Okay well this is my room"

There's that nervous feeling again. It feels like her heartbeat is beating inside her eardrums.

Why is she feeling like this?

"Uhm Hermione? Do we need like a magic word to enter or what?"

At this Hermione's head snapped up. "What?" Hermione's voice came out small and panicky. "Magic word?"

"Uh yeah, you know .. Like Abra kadabra?.. Open sesame? Aladdin...?" Dani spoke slowly.

It almost seems like Hermione was about to get a heart attack just when she mentioned the word magic.

Maybe they didn't like that word or didn't believe in magic or something?

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke. Your just standing in front of your door and I thought you were trying to magic it open. Like in Aladdin and the genie? You know the movie?"

A light bulb went of inside Hermione's mind.

The movie with the blue genie, of course!

"Oh! Yes. Yes I know what your talking about. But I was merely just hoping my room would be clean (a lie!)

"Hermione your so weird sometimes" Dani laughed

"Aren't we all." She smiled.

Opening the door, she let Dani inside.

"Well welcome to my room"

* * *

I know this chapter might seem boring or just unnecessary and I'm sorry about that. I don't want to bore you all to death, so I'm hoping this lill mistake isn't going to put you of off reading further? ") he he.

Thanks to everybody who reads! And comments. And supports

You guys are still the best.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay. What would your perfect first date be like?" Dani asks from Hermione's bed.

Currently they were in Hermione's bedroom. Dani on the bed and Hermione sitting in the chair at her desk.

"How did we suddenly go from music taste to perfect first dates?" Hermione asks dumbfounded.

"I dunno..." Dani answers vaguely.

"You don't know?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I mean like.. I'm just curious." Dani blushes but quickly recovers with a retort. "Is it bad to be curious Hermione Granger? You are after all the most curious person I've ever met"

A blush immediately hit Hermione's cheeks.

"I..I uh... No. No it's not a bad thing. Curiosity."

Dani laughs and throws a small square pillow in Hermione's direction, which Hermione (to her own surprise) caught in time.

"Nice reflexes" Dani complimented.

"Thanks" said a shocked Hermione.

"So... What is your answer then? Perfect first date"

"I don't know. It's not like I'm dating anyone so I wouldn't get to go on a first date. I don't think I ever will"

"Awh c'mon Hermione. Your telling me that even though you aren't dating anyone, which I don't believe, you've never dreamed it? Or even fantasized about it?"

"Well yes. I don't have time for silly things like that"

"Your a liar Hermione Granger"

"What? How can you call me a liar?"

"Because I know you've thought about it. Every girl does. It's just a natural thing"

"Not me."

"Okay then. If you won't tell me then I won't tell you about my perfect first date. Which I know your dying to know since I asked you first"

"That's fine with me. I don't need to know"

"Okay" Dani said with finality, then proceeded to pick up the discarded magazine she was busy flipping through in the beginning.

Dani went on as if everything was perfectly normal. Like she couldn't care less.

While Hermione though, was just staring at Dani like she had grown two pairs of heads, with the burning desire to know Dani's answer. Her whole body literally itched to know.

She had opened her mouth a couple of times to say something but closed it every time.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to not give in.

"I'll tell you"

And there goes the will power.

Dani looked up and Hermione could see she was wearing a triumphant smile. Like she knew Hermione would give in.

Curse this girl for knowing her so well!

"What was that?" Dani asks as if she didn't quite understand.

Gritting her teeth, Hermione answered.

"I said I'll tell you. But you have to tell me yours okay."

"Scouts honour Hermione"

"Okay good then"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Yes I'm going to tell you."

"Okay..."

"My perfect first date"

...

"Uh are you going to say anything or..."

"What? Yes of course. Just give me a second"

Dani giggled.

"I have, you know, thought about how my first date would be like. Of course nobody knows that"

"Of course" Dani smirks

"Anyway. It would obviously be with someone I really like and that likes me back"

"Obviously"

"Dani!"

"Sorry. Sorry" Dani smiles apologetically.

"As I was saying. It would have to be with someone I really like. And I... Well I always imagine my first date to be under the stars. On a warm blanket near a really big tree. The tree would be decorated with lots of fairy lights or just normal lights. And a small pond or just a small stream nearby. There would be a present wrapped in my favorite color with a bow on top laying on the blanket. And then just the two of us, sitting or laying down, just talking about anything and everything. Just talking and being with each other"

Hermione finishes. She couldn't believe she just told Dani that. She felt weird inside but she couldn't place why.

Looking up she saw Dani just staring at her.

"So... Say something"

"You definitely aren't easy on a guy for a first date are you? Poor soul" Dani tried to down it by joking about it but somehow the joking intention wasn't that strong and Hermione knew it because she only faintly smiled and nodded her head.

Dani couldn't help but imagine that date. Hermione on that date. Dani with her on that date. Dani being Hermione's date. Dani surprising her with the perfect present. Dani holding her and offering her hoody to protect her from the cold.

What is wrong with me? I can't think like this. I'm just a friend to Hermione. She would never see me as anything else. She would hate me if she ever got the idea that I like her more than just a friend. Because that's it. That's the truth. I do ,without a doubt, like her as more. I've already fallen for her.

But I can't think like this. I should stop before I hurt myself. Before I hurt her.

"You know Hermione. That's a perfect first date. And one I think will definitely come true. You shouldn't worry too much about that"

If the blush ever left Hermione's face today it would have been a miracle.

Clearing her throat she whispered a thank you.

"Now it's your turn."

"My turn? For what?"

"Dani! You promised"

"I know. I know" Dani laughed.

"Okay. So tell me then"

"My perfect first would be sharing a plate of fries and large milkshakes next to the sea on the beach." She answered simply.

Hermione stared opened mouth at her.

"Is that it?"

"Uh yeah? Does there need to be more?"

"I thought it would be something really big or something"

Dani laughed.

"Hermione. I don't need to go way out for a first date or any date, as long as I get to spend it with some one I really like. As long as it's just the two of us, alone, then I don't really need more. But sometimes it wouldn't be bad to do fun stuff or romantic things on dates" Dani concluded.

"Your right. I guess I'm a little too over the top."

"Your romantic. Actually there's nothing wrong with that. It just means that whoever you date is one hell of a lucky person" Dani smiles.

"Okay. Okay. Let's talk about something other than my love life. Which is non existent." Hermione said while turning around away from Dani.

"You wanna know who's love life is totally non existent? Come look here" Dani says mischievously.

Which of course Hermione didn't catch on.

So as soon as she turned around she got smacked in the face with a soft pillow.

"Hey!"

Dani almost fell of the bed, so hard did she laugh.

"What was that for?" Hermione glared at her.

But Dani couldn't stop laughing.

"So you think that was funny then?" Hermione asked as she stood up with said pillow in hand. She made her way slowly to the bed.

Dani almost stopped laughing but then she saw Hermione advancing with the pillow and a determined expression on her face.

"Hermione what are you doing? It was just a joke."

Still Hermione advanced.

"It's time for some payback" Hermione grinned.

And before Dani had a chance to prepare herself, she got hit over the head with the same pillow. Hermione didn't stop though and she continued her assault all the while laughing hard.

"Her...ni..stop...doing..." Dani laughed and tried talking at the same time.

"Say your sorry"

"N...never"

"Then I'm not stopping"

By now Dani was covering flat on the bed and Hermione was kneeling on top hitting Dani over and over.

"Suit yourself Granger" Dani said with determination.

In one sudden swift movement Hermione found herself on her back, pillow less, with a smirking Dani hovering above her. Her arms were pinned down by her side.

They were both still laughing and didn't seem to notice the closeness and intimacy of their new position.

Dani took first notice and it made her freeze in her position. She could only stare down at Hermione.

Hermione noticed the sudden stillness and opened her eyes to meet Dani's very blue one's staring straight at her from an impossible close distance.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she took in Dani's hovering body over hers. Her arms where Dani's had them pinned were like coals, burning up her entire body.

She swallowed a lump in her throat when her eyes, on their own accord, skimmed over Dani's lips.

Both girls seemed to be locked in that position. Neither one moving an inch.

"Hermione! Dani! Lunch is ready, come down and eat. Don't forget to wash your hands!" Emma Granger's voice cut through the moment.

They both jumped and sprang apart.

"Uhm yeah I..." Dani began uncertainly.

"Lunch. I'm hungry. We need to go eat" Hermione's voice came out squeaky and too fast.

Dani nodded her head and took the lead in going down to the kitchen.

Neither knew who was more grateful (or disappointed?) for Emma disrupting that little moment.

* * *

I had some trouble with connection that's why I'm late with an update.

Sorry X

Hope everyone is still reading? :))


	13. Chapter 13

Dani was walking down the cereal isle behind Sam, trying to rid the images her sister had implanted of her and Shaun's first (very intimate) date.

She would never look at strawberries the same way again.

"And then he..."

"Sam!" Dani suddenly spoke up, stopping the trolley and them effectively.

"Yes?"

"Please stop with the details. I'm your sister and I'm extremely happy to hear your that your happy with him. But please. I do not want to hear every little detail. No amount of sisterly love can prepare me for that. I won't be able to sleep at nights"

"Your really over dramatic sometimes Dani. You should become an actress. You'll make millions"

"And you'll be broke if you rely on that dry sarcasm for an income"

"Where do you come from" Samantha laughs.

"Good question sis"

They proceeded down the isle with Samantha on the talking lead again. They were just about to turn the corner when Sam collided with something. Or rather someone.

Someone with bushy brown hair.

"Ouch!" That was Sam.

Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't pay attention. I'm really sorry... Samantha?" Hermione questions.

"Hermione! This is a pleasant surprise."

"It is. What are you doing here?"

"Buying groceries?" Sam answers with a laugh.

"Yeah of course. I knew that" Hermione blushes.

Her eyes darted around Sam, probably trying to spot Dani.

"She is here. Most likely stuck on the chocolate cereal" Samantha rolled her eyes, both at her sister and Hermione.

They are both so obvious but hopelessly blind.

"Oh uh okay" Hermione's blush deepened.

Just then Dani popped around the corner.

"Hey Sam do you think I could get this?" Dani asks as she rounded the corner and looked up. Stopping dead when she spotted Hermione.

"Hermione? Hey." Dani was pleasantly shocked.

"Hey there" Hermione gave a small wave.

"Are you doing shopping alone?"

"Oh no. Mum is here somewhere."

"Dani I'm not buying this again. Go put it back and pick something else" Sam had spotted the cereal box in Dani's arms and immediately shot down the question.

"But Sam.." She started whining

"No. And that's my final answer. Don't let me get mad now Dani"

"Fine. Okay" Dani answered defeated, her shoulders slumping and lips pouting.

"Go. Put. It. Back" Sam warned.

With a huff Dani stalked away to pick something else.

"Why can't she have that?" Hermione asks with curiosity.

"She landed in hospital because of that brand. Got too addicted. It was almost all she ate at one point. Until she started getting I'll and got landed in hospital. Since then I swore I'd never buy it again"

"Wow that's... That's..." Hermione was at a lost for words.

"Tell me about it." Just then Dani appeared with another brand. "That ones fine yes"

"Oh my this is a wonderful surprise" Emma had spotted her daughter and when she came closer, saw who she was conversing with.

"Dani dear. And you must be... Samantha right? Dani's sister" Emma spoke politely.

"That's me yes. And you must be Hermione's mother?"

"Emma. It's really a shame that I'm meeting you now for the first time, after knowing Dani for a little while now" Emma playfully criticized Dani.

Dani blushed, knowing it was her fault.

"Teenagers these days." Sam jokes.

"But this is actually wonderful timing then. Why don't you and Dani join us for dinner tonight? Then we can get to know each other better. I've been looking for a occasion to try out a new recipe"

Sam turns to look at Dani.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Emma. I'd love to join you"

"Great! Then it's settled then. We will see you tonight? I still have a lot of shopping to do so we must be off"

"Yeah of course. We still have too. See you tonight. Thank you Emma"

Everyone said their thanks and goodbyes then on in their separate ways.

While Dani and Sam walked away, Hermione couldn't help herself and turned her head to look at her retreating form.

A small smile played on her lips. One that she didn't took notice of, but one her mum definitely did.

* * *

I know this update sucks a bit. I'm kinda stuck a bit with writers block so I have been losing a little track on the story.

I've decided to just take a couple of days of from posting, it won't be a lot, just to get the ideas back and stuff.

I'm definitely not abandoning this story, pinky swear, so keep your alerts on ")

Thank you again for all you awesome people reading this. I appreciate it all.

Until then, "))


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back in the land of the living "). (At least I'm half back..)

I'm continuing with the story, hopefully I still have readers out there ha ha.

This may seem like a rushed chapter, but I didn't wanna make it too long so have decided to split it.

Thanks for being patient and for those who will keep on reading my stuff.

Much appreciated guys!

* * *

"Harry and Dean are here. He asked if we'd like to meet up at the playground in the park" Hermione had just finished speaking to Harry on the phone.

She was so excited to see Harry, that she couldn't contain her excitement. This had Dani laughing the whole time.

"That's cool with me. Are you sure you're going to be able to make it though?" Dani asks with a smile.

Hermione frowned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I make it?"

"You might short circuit from all that excited energy coursing through your body. Or are you excited to see him because there's some other, more intimate, reason...? Dani jokes suggestively. Even going as far as waging her eyebrows.

Hermione (for once was quick on the uptake)

"No!" Hermione screeches immediately in defence. Her face going beet red.

"Are you sure? Your face tells me otherwise"

"No"

Dani arched an eyebrow.

"I mean yes. Yes I'm sure. Okay. I don't have that kinda feelings towards Harry. He's like a brother to me" Hermione was flustered now.

"A brother? Hermione you don't have a brother?" Dani was so full of laughter she was going to burst soon.

"So? That doesn't mean. Harry is just a friend. I could never ever have romantic feelings for him "

Dani meanwhile couldn't hold in any longer and started laughing out right.

"Dani I swear to who ever I'm going to kill you one day"

Through her laughter Dani wasn't able to think very clearly and so her next comment came out heavier than meant to be.

"You'd never do that. You love me too much" she jokes.

Hermione was struck silent for a minute. That simple comment tugging at something invisible inside her.

"Ye- yeah." Hermione cleared her throat. "Whatever" she dismisses Dani. She couldn't help the small smile though and Dani knew Hermione wasn't angry with her.

"When do we need to meet up?"

"He said they were going to walk. So they'll be there before us seeing as their staying on that side."

"Okay. Let's go then. I'm more than curious to meet your mystery lover boy"

This earned her a smack over the head with a random magazine.

* * *

"Do you see them yet?" Dani asked as they neared the playground.

To be perfectly honest with herself, Dani was more than a little nervous. She was about to meet Hermione's best friend.

Who happens to be a boy.

And that boy spends more than half the year with her in a school very far away.

Taking in Hermione's excited demeanor at seeing this boy has her feeling all kinds of funny things.

Dani was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Hermione's answer and the next thing she knew she was tugged forcefully forward by a running Hermione.

That's when she saw a boy with jet black hair and glasses a couple of feet away wearing the biggest smile ever.

Hermione had let go of her hand the second she got near enough to crush the boy in a hug. Dani stood still and watched him wrap his arms around her and return the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you're actually here"

"Me too. It kinda feels weird right? I'm so used to seeing you just at school" Harry grinned at her.

"I agree. So how does it feel to be free of your aunt and uncle?"

"Wonderful. I'm having a really great time actually"

The two friends were so absorbed in conversation that they momentarily forgot about Dani and Dean. It wasn't until Dean cleared his throat to indicate that there were two other people there too, that Hermione and Harry stopped their conversation and turned around embarrassed.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"I'm all for happy reunions and everything you know, but I think your friend kinda feels awkward and uncomfortable. Dean indicated to where Dani was standing.

And like a bulb that just went of in Harry's head he bolted over to Dani.

"Hey! You must be Dani right? Hermione's friend?"

"Uhm yeah. I am"

Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you. Hermione doesn't stop talking about you."

This had Dani grinning.

"She doesn't? I'm starting to wonder if you ever think or talk about anything but me Hermione?" Dani had turned to look at Hermione, wearing a cocky grin.

The latter who, as usual, had turned bright red and didn't have a comeback comment on that.

"I can't believe it. I'd never believe I would see the day Hermione Granger didn't have a counter argument to anything" Dean Thomas snickered from behind Hermione.

This caused the three teens to laugh at Hermione's expense.

"I believe that you're my new favorite person Dani. Welcome to the group!" Harry laughed while shaking Dani's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

A new update!

I struggled a bit for the follow up chap but thanks to an awesome fellow fan fictioner (if that's even a word) I finished it.

So I hope this chap does ur idea justice! Thanks again.

Hope you all like it. If not ur more than welcome to let me know :)

* * *

After all the introductions have been made and the hype calmed down a bit, they thought about doing something together for the rest of the afternoon.

After a couple of suggestions they finally agreed on one activity.

Well at least three agreed on it.

"This isn't fair guys. You know I can't play sports. I can't even kick a ball properly" Hermione whined as she was the only one who voted no on a football game between them.

"It's three votes to one Hermione. Majority wins" Dean calls over his shoulder as he takes the ball from his backpack.

"Yeah, c'mon 'Mione it'll be fun. We can even make it even." Harry laughs at himself. "I'll pair up with Dani, seeing as I'm not yet as good as Dean, and Dean can pair up with you. It's even then right?"

Dean nods his head in agreement.

"Is that okay Dani?" Harry asks.

"Yup its cool with me"

Hermione let's out an annoyed huff.

"What's the matter Granger? Afraid of a little exercise?" Dani jokes as she runs to join Harry's side.

"We so have this in the bag" she grins at him.

"Don't worry about them Hermione. Cockiness never wins in the end. Stick with me and we'll show them" Dean encourages Hermione.

"Hey you two! Are you done practicing you're losing speech? We got a game to win!" Harry shouts at them.

This gave Hermione more energy to play and to prove that she can play too.

"After this, you'll be practicing you're apologies. Let's start!"

And so the game began. Harry and Dani scored three quick goals and were slapping each other on the back, knowing that they would walk away the winners.

Hermione was trying to do what Dean said but she couldn't get the hang of it. It frustrated her to no ends.

What made it worse, was that Dani was her opponent.

And just like that a million bulbs exploded in her mind.

She knew how to get the upper hand. All this time she's been trying to win at Dani's game. When all she needed was to play her own game. Use her strongest asset.

Her mind!

But knowing this, wasn't as easy as it seems. It felt like she was about to expose a part of her that she herself wasn't fully understanding yet. Or rather, was ignoring it. It was there, something was there, she knew it.

Screw this Hermione. Wasn't Dani all about not worrying what other people thought and just going for whatever?

So in that moment, as she saw Dani walking to pick up the ball (to resume the game), she summoned all of her Gryffindor courage and deciding to just suck it, strode over to Dani.

As Dani was leaning down to pick the ball up, Hermione bent a little lower and whispered something only for Dani to hear.

"I really want to kiss you right now"

Dani dropped the ball and almost tripped herself as she spun to face Hermione.

Hermione was already gone though. Having re taken her spot next to Dean.

Dean saw that Hermione's face was extremely red and had mistaken it for tiredness from all the running.

"You alright there Hermione? We can stop if you want?"

It took a second for her to react and to realise he misunderstood her red face.

But seeing Dani on the other side completely floored and out of character made her smile in achievement

"Hmm. Yes. Let's win this!" she gave Dean a winning smile.

A couple of minutes (and six goals, in Dean/Hermione's favour) later saw Dean congratulating his playing partner on their victory.

"You guys cheated. That's the only logical explanation" Harry whined.

"Please Harry. You're a bad loser. Admit it." Hermione joked lightly.

"Am not."

"You hate losing Harry. I know you do" Dean throws in.

Harry, seeing he wasn't getting anywhere with them, turned to a still quiet Dani (who seemed lost in space)

"What happened dude? You like completely froze on me?"

"Sorry. But I was distracted." She cast her eyes fleetingly in Hermione's direction, who avoided her eyes.

"Distracted?! Distracted? Dani don't let me down like this"

Dean could do nothing but roll his eyes and Hermione only looked on in amusement.

"Don't worry HP, team Darry will prevail again. We can't be brought down by something as mundane as this little loss" Dani seemed to have come back to earth, as she was her joking old self again.

"Oh my goodness"

"What have we done"

Hermione and Dean whispered together.

This made everyone laugh out loud.

Momentarily everything and everyone is forgotten as they shared in on the laughter.

* * *

UPDATE : THIS STORY IS FOR THE TIME BEING STOPPED FOR THE YEAR. I'M NOT UPDATING BCAUSE OF WORK. NOT GOING TO HAVE TIME.

SORRY GUYS.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READERS I APPRECIATE ALL UR REVIEWS


End file.
